scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cheats Or Creeps?
"Am I worried about cheats or creeps?" -'Daphne Blake' Cheats Or Creeps? is the 5th episode of season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang find a creepy monster in the middle of a deserted fair. But Daphne and Fred have their own problems. It seems Fred is cheating on Daphne. But what really happens with the monster and the cheating? Synopsis The gang are stuck at a fair with a monster and it looks like there is cheating between Fred and Daphne. The gang find themselves at a fair. The Mystery Machine has broken down so they have to stay here at this deserted fair. They decide to split up and look throughout the fair. Shaggy and Scooby head to the fun house and the rest of the gang head to a parlor they see in the distance. Fred and the girls arrive at the parlor and knock on the door. A beautiful teenage girl opens it and Fred seems to like her, but Daphne doesn't. She is Dolly Smith, the daughter of the owner. She says the fair was a great place until a tornado struck. Fred decides to investigate her more, but Daphne pulls him away. Suddenly a monster appears and scares them. They run back to the parlor, but Fred has disappeared. Daphne opens the door and there is Fred with Dolly, so Daphne runs away and Fred goes after her. Shaggy and Scooby, meanwhile, have gotten hot dogs and cotton candy from nobody. A guy comes in and says he is Robert Klingal, an investigator of the fair and the monster here. He is really quite cuckoo. Once he goes away, Shaggy and Scooby are chased by the Fair Creep. They escape and head to the fun house, where nothing is found. Meanwhile, Fred is trying to comfort Daphne, but again the creep appears and Daphne runs away, while the creep tries to grab her. However, Velma runs into Daphne and Daphne is captured by the monster. Fred and Velma find Shaggy and Scooby, and they all head to the parlor. In the parlor, Dolly says there is nothing. But there is pounding in the closet and Dolly runs out with Scooby chasing her. But instead he is chasing the Fair Creep, and he runs away, followed by Shaggy. Fred opens the door to the closet and there is Daphne. They decide to head after the Fair Creep. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby have headed to the fun house and managed to evade the Creep. They are almost caught but then they capture the monster himself and unmask him. Fred and the girls are there too. The monster was Dolly Smith. She wanted Fred to herself. The episode ends with Fred apologizing to Daphne. Cast and Characters Villains * Fair Creep Suspects *Fred Jones *Dolly Smith *Carter Klingal Culprits Locations *Deserted Fair **Hot dog stand **Cotton candy stand **Fun house **Parlor Notes/trivia *Grey Delisle did not actually want to do this episode (due to the "cheating" part). Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 3 *The Five Best Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Quotes *"I am so not cheating!"-Fred Jones Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 3 episodes